


With You Forever

by MapleBreeze



Series: Feelstember [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Established Relationship, Feelstember, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleBreeze/pseuds/MapleBreeze
Summary: Taking a break from ruling, Merlin and Arthur spend a day together.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Feelstember [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110
Collections: Feelstember 2020





	With You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being so late for feelstember, I just had to finish some fluff with these two though before I hurt them a lot for whumptober. Big thanks to the mods for running the fest!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Prompt #29: Hugging

The wind ruffled Merlin’s hair as he walked with Arthur, the tall grass brushing against his legs.

The sun shone brightly above them, turning the land to gold with only pleasant warmth to offer. Merlin took a deep breath. He loved being out here among the open land. He wondered if he was so fond of it because of his magic or because he’d been to this spot often with Arthur.

Since they’d been wed, which was several years since Merlin became the court sorcerer, he and Arthur liked to have a day to get away from it all every so often. It was a surprising amount of work ruling Camelot and it felt wonderful to have a break. Although, stressful as it could be, Merlin wouldn’t trade it for anything. He loved ruling alongside his king.And of course, they didn’t just abandon their people on such days, as the head advisor, Guinevere was left in charge, and she took over the running of things. It was nice to know that the kingdom was in good hands.

Speaking of hands, Merlin’s was currently linked with Arthur’s, swinging as they walked. They made their way to their usual spot by the river where they sat under the shade of a white tree. Merlin leaned against its trunk, relaxing into the earth.

Though sitting upright at first, Arthur soon lay down on his back, resting against the soft grass as his head found its way onto Merlin’s lap. He looked up at Merlin’s smiling face above him, staring off in the distance. Arthur took notice of how relaxed he seemed. It was nice to see him not so tired and frazzled, heading to bed so late from his duties that Arthur was already asleep when he arrived. Merlin’s attention suddenly shifted from the horizon, running his fingers through Arthur’s golden hair. Arthur leaned into the touch, letting out a quiet sigh as he looked into the eyes of the man he loved.

Arthur took hold of Merlin’s unoccupied hand a few moments later, running his finger along the rough skin, then bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of his hand, before resting their entwined hands on his chest. Merlin’s fingers brushed against his scalp as he continued threading his hands through his hair. Arthur let his eyes fall closed, breathing in the sweet air, and feeling at peace under Merlin’s touch.

He felt a rougher poke at his shoulder a few moments later. “Don’t fall asleep on me, you prat.” Merlin laughed, cupping his face. Arthur made a lazy swipe at his hand, trying to turn over and nestle his head further into the warm of Merlin’s lap. Merlin latched onto his wrist, tugging Arthur upright. Arthur let out a groan of annoyance but allowed himself to be lifted up.

“How can we properly spend some time together if you fall asleep as soon as we get here?” Merlin said, cupping his cheek once more, pulling him in for a kiss. Arthur rested his hands on the familiar brown jacket Merlin wore so rarely now. They pulled apart a few moments later, smiles on their faces.

“Well, it’s your job to wake me up, isn’t it?” Arthur teased, knowing full well Merlin hasn’t been his manservant for years. Merlin made a point of rolling his eyes but felt himself smiling at the memories. Then Arthur released Merlin’s shoulders from his hands, instead wrapping them around his back, pulling him closer. Merlin rested his chin on his shoulder, leaning into the hug as well.

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered, “Thank you for being here with me all these years.” The warmth Arthur felt in his chest was inexpressible. All these years, the constant love and strength he’d drawn from Merlin were unlike any other. He didn’t know who he’d be without Merlin, nor would he have it any other way.

“I stayed for you,” Merlin answered softly, toying with the ring on his finger, a small grin coming onto his face. “You wouldn’t have lasted a day without me.” He said, breaking the hug. Arthur rolled his eyes, knowing it was mostly true. Merlin simply laughed at that and Arthur answered with a groan. Merlin stilled after a moment, watching Arthur’s hair gleam in the sunlight.

“Of course, I stayed,” Merlin continued, his eyes meeting Arthur’s. “I’ll never leave you Arthur.” Merlin reached over to hold onto Arthur’s hand, running his finger along the ring that matched his. Arthur couldn’t help but bring his face to Merlin’s again and pull him in for a kiss once more. It was passionate yet chaste, and so full of love and understanding that neither man could escape the incredible joy within them for the whole rest of the day.

Though this was all rather normal for them after so many years together, some days it still felt just as magical as their start. Arthur and Merlin returned to Camelot at dusk, still smiling and holding hands, forever in a world all their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I love writing these boys happy and soft.


End file.
